


So Long

by sadlyflavoured



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Ending, Established Relationship, Kinda rushed I'm sorry, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlyflavoured/pseuds/sadlyflavoured
Summary: Commander Theen finally convinced the Tallest to send a rescue team to save his team of stuck Irkens trapped in a cave with monstrous worms, they just have wait a little longer..☆ This is based off of Issue #28 of the Invader Zim Comic series ☆
Relationships: Floog/Theen (Invader Zim)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	So Long

The Irken Commander was growing restless, his gloved thumb stuck between his teeth as he gnawed anxiously, his large carmine-red eyes staring down at the funky carpet beneath his shaking black boots. There was a lot at stake, a lot that he couldn’t bare to lose, but he found himself somewhat unsure as to if he should speak up. 

Commander Theen, and a large team of researching scientists, had been on a mission to retrieve a time accelerator; but things had gone terribly wrong. During their escapade, they had realized there were horrible creatures lurking in the depths of the cave and they were left completely helpless. By a pure strike of luck, Commander Theen had been able to escape in his Voot and leave to retrieve help. With lack of communication, Theen was no longer sure if the rest of his team was even alive—But he had promised them help, and help would indeed come if it was the last thing he did!

But help meant talking to the Almighty Tallest, the laziest and jerkiest of Irkens. The current Tallest, Red and Purple, only thought of themselves and breathing in food 24/7 like some sort of vacuum; this made it incredibly difficult to talk to them about actual problem and struggles. Despite the fact they were leaders, they hardly offered any help. Perhaps it was perspective, but it felt like the Tallest only really helped when they were in the mood to do it. 

Looking up at the long door with their names written in a gold-like material, Theen took one last deep breath and allowed himself into the Tallest quarters. 

“My Tallest, please pardon my intrusion. But this is an emergency!” Theen exclaimed, his hands clenched in tight shaking balls.

“We were kinda waiting on some drinks. Can it wait?” Almighty Tallest Purple inquired. 

The two Tallest were lounging on a large sea-blue couch that had became stained with drink and food spills; the two had most likely been watching a movie together as Red reached for a remote to pause whatever they were watching. 

“My Tallest, I just came back from the remote lunar base 327. My whole team had been attacked and severely injured by…by beasts, of sorts! I was hardly able to escape!” Theen shrieked, physically shaken up by the mere mention of the memory. “They’re in trouble and I’m afraid they might die down there! We have to send help!!” 

“What were we doing there in the first place..?” Almighty Tallest Red questioned, squinting his eyes in attempt to recall it himself. 

“The ‘time-thingy’ sir, you wanted us to retrieve it” the Commander reminded. 

“That sounds like a lot of trouble, sending help and stuff..” Purple frowned.

This was exactly what Theen was afraid of. Unless he could convince them, his whole team would end up dying all alone without someone to lead them or save them! The very thought made his squeedlyspooch tighten, he absolutely couldn’t let them deny his request. 

“But they might die! And we were so close to getting that time-thingy! We just need to help them and then we can get the thing back!” 

The Tallest looked at each other for a moment, considering the offer. They did want that time-thingy, but it was just so much effort. 

“Well..erm…We’ll think about it, I guess” Said Red cavalierly, shrugging. 

Growing more and more irritated, Theen git his teeth and his little body shook even further. He nor did his possibly dying squad have time for this!

Reaching into his PAK, Theen pulled out a twenty dollar bill and waved it. A bribe. 

“I have 20 monies” 

“Oh hey, 20 monies!!” Purple exclaimed excitedly, yanking the paper money away from the shorter Irken. 

“Eh, I guess it couldn’t hurt. Alright, let’s see what we can do” Red confirmed, rising to his feet and stretching his arms. 

It had been so long, so devastatingly long since he had seen his commander and so very long since he had real food rather than the tasteless dirt-like mold that just hardly kept them sustained. Floog, being the second in command, was supposed to take control of the situation but no longer find the motivation. Without the outside communication or tools, they were sitting ducks. So, he no longer felt there was a point in trying.

Floog was a bit taller than the rest of the squad with slightly elevated heels, freckles decorated his olive-green skin and large mauve-purple eyes with a slight shadow underneath them. He was so tired, and his entire body ached all the time, he was unsure how much longer he could hold hope for. The others didn’t talk about it much, but everyone knew that help might never be coming. 

But Floog had known Theen for a considerable amount of time and even though help was slow, he still held onto that trust. He trusted that his commander wouldn’t ditch them, leave them to die. But it was lonely. Floog almost always clung to Theen and to no longer have him around felt almost alien; and sometimes he sought comfort in hugging himself and pretending that he were safe in Theen’s arms. 

Floog and Theen had a very hidden relationship, a romantic relationship; something especially seen as taboo and even banned in some areas. The relationship had started when they were assigned on the same squad a very long time ago to do a mission and since then, they were almost always together. Having been so close to his commander, Floog always felt particularly antsy and anxious when he was alone—And being in this sort of situation wasn’t of any help. He didn’t want to die nor did he want to die without Theen by his side. But the whole situation seemed out of his hands and it was something he had to accept.

Sitting on the uncomfortable dirt, Floog fiddled with their radio transmission in blind hope that he could get it to work again; deep within his mind however, he knew it was absolutely pointless. But if he and the rest of the party sat and did nothing, they’d mostly like go insane. 

Fumbling further with the transmitter, the purple-eyed Irken bit his lip and blinked back the burning tears starting to form. He could recall a time where he had selfishly wished Theen had taken him too, even if it meant leaving everyone else behind. He just couldn’t be away from his companion, especially for 37 years. 

Bringing a gloved hand to his face, Floog quickly wiped his face of his tears and tried to focus on anything but his emotions. If his commander were here, he’d tell them all to keep going; and he always followed his partner’s advice. Squeezing his eyes, he imagined Theen’s hands interlocked with his—Something his counterpart did to comfort him. 

Though before he could allow himself to relax and pull himself together, his antennas perked as the ground began to shake and stalactites from the cave ceiling began to fall and crumble. Something really big was either coming to get them or it was something on the surface. Either sounded just as horrible. 

“What’s happening!?” Someone from the group yelled over the booming rumbling. 

“I don’t know, but we might be screwed!” Floog yelled back, attempting to look around to find the source of the sound. 

“I don’t wanna be screwed!” Another yelled. 

Lots of panicking and screaming started to ensue, luck hadn’t been on their side and it was safe to assume that something else was coming along to make the situation worse. Or, worse case scenario, they were all going to die. 

Scrambling to stand up, Floog felt as though dirt were caught in his throat. Panic was starting to bubble deep within him, and he too wondered if they were all going to die like this. The thought of dying always made Floog very uncomfortable and a lonely death sounded like enough to give him a panic attack. 

A sudden grab of the wrist made the violet-eyed Irken jump out of his skin, a fear like no other overwhelming his small body. Turning around to see what monstrous thing had grabbed him, Floog only saw his commander holding tightly onto his wrist.

“T-Theen..!?” Floog choked out, his hands gripping back doubly as tight. “I—What are you doing here!?” 

“The Tallest were kind enough to lend me an Invader’s ship and, not only that, I was able to find a path to get us out of here; all of us!”

For a blink or two, Floog thought his PAK would overheat with the amount of emotions surging through him. It had been so very long since he’d stared into those lovely carmine-red eyes and it had been long since he had felt those fingers wrapped around his. It had been 37 years, a time-lapse neither of them could hardly completely grasp. 

Coming back to reality, their fingers slowly untangled and Theen started giving the squad some orders on what was going to happen. And watching his commander from afar, Floog felt his heart stop and his antennas tremble. He really had missed his short little commander and he was most certainly going to kiss the mole off his little cheek. 

They were all going to be okay and stepping in to join the group, Floog prepared to help Theen guide the other Irkens out of the cave they had been so longingly trapped in.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I REALLY liked issue #28 and noticed there weren't really any fanfictions about Theen/Floog; so I took it into my own hands. Except this story was a BITCH to write, I struggled on this so fucking bad high-key. The ending is def a little rushed and I'm sorry, but I seriously just wanted to get this out and be done with it. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
